


Untiled

by lustforlife



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustforlife/pseuds/lustforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this just... happened.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untiled

**Author's Note:**

> So this just... happened.

Kai could come up with various random reasons or just pretexts or even stupid jokes to Reita's annoyed question what's that with you, throwing my bass at me and pretending to play it- instead he just whispered, eyes hiding under sweaty bangs: I just want to be something precious to you, like your bass is.  
The last part is barely breathed out, so Reita feels the natural impulse to bring himself closer in order to hear it, his blood making too much noise through veins in the after concert rush: what did you just say?  
One mouth is opened to speak, even if throat is too dry and the words are already too many, or maybe too few. Strong arms are already around a shaking body, soothing fingertips bring an ear closer to the other, mouth whispering: you already are.

**Author's Note:**

> [The Kai playing Reita's bass thing I mention. ](hakitarun.livejournal.com/60113.html)
> 
> Now that it's finished, I realise I might have subconsciously paid an homage to Jose Saramago- one of my favourite writers- he never used quotation marks, everything was said in long phrases, separated by commas. I hope it makes sense.


End file.
